pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcuria Empire
Pandemonium = The legendary halls of Pandemonium have now been darkened as a dark shadow hangs over its throne. Once the greatest of the seven demon clans, Pandemonium is now free game to the other thrones. There's no doubt that the darkness that has infected the land has also infected this once-great clan. = Pandemonium resides in the largest of the seven demon clan's portions of land. Of course, Yuna hasn't been fully explored but all seven demon clans rest on a very large portion about the size of Germany, doubled and a half. Pandemonium itself claims an entire portion, making it the very center of the seven demon kingdoms. Invasions on Pandemonium would have to go through other demon kingdoms first. King: ''{Current} ''Exyphilion Brother of the Queen and father of her children, he stole the throne when she left and has not let go of it since. It seems he harbors ill will towards her and as such will do everything in his power to destroy her and utilize the other kingdoms to do so as well. Some of the kingdoms remain loyal to Elliel's vision for the demons, but others embrace the way of brutality and accept the new reign. Queen: ''{Former}'' Eliell The Queen of Pandemonium, as she is still known, has created a school. She originally fled from the throne to protect her human lover and her halfling child. Unfortunately, with the loss of her halfling, she is losing the will to go on and can no longer has the will to continue fighting for the future. The war of Demons has greatly cut down her time for anything and she simply wants it to end. '' '''Princess: ''{Former}' Liliana ''Not much is known about Liliana other than the legacy she left behind. Somehow, she had the ability to make almost all who laid eyes on her fall in love with her, whether it be her beauty or her strength. Perhaps her charisma. Still, she left behind many a sore heart when she met her untimely end. Many miss her presence in the castle of Pandemonium but the unfortunate truth of her being pulled away while still at the ripe age of two hundred haunts the empty halls. She brought humanity to many a seeking demon, but she did have many enemies at the same time. '' '''Prince: ''{Current}' Sakki ''Silent and strong, he leads quite a few of the armies that his father commands. He spares no time for anything but training and seems to be the favorite child. Although he speaks of few words it is rumored that he crushes anyone who supports Elliel. He spends most of his time in the barracks and is the favorite to take the throne should his father ever meet an untimely end. Prince: ''{Current}'' Auror Auror is nowhere close to the favorite. In fact, it is believed that he would be disowned should he ever bother his father. He spends all of his time in the library and carries around a Necronomicon. He has a fascination with death, not a fear and almost welcomes it. He revels in the thought of dying because he wants to know what comes next. He has the call of a necromancer, and although not uncommon within demon ranks, it is rare that a prince practices a commoner's art. Current status: ''Unstable. The Queen has abandoned it and the king seeks justice. The children run wild, causing rumors to spread.'' Other notable members: Can you make a Pandemonium? Currently, you can't make anyone in the royal family. But you can make a commoner or a noble of the kingdom. STATS PANDEMONIUMS SPECIALIZES IN: STRENGTH SPEED YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Morningstar King : ''{Current} 'Midas'' '''Queen : N/A Prince/Princess: Current Status: ''' '''Other notable members: Can you make a Morningstar? Three Morningstar slots are available! STATS MORNINGSTAR SPECIALIZES IN: STRENGTH INTELLIGENCE YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Felsoul King: ' '''Queen: ' '''Princess/Prince: Princess/Prince: {YOU CAN MAKE AS MANY AS YOU WANT OR AS LITTLE AS YOU WANT. MOST ROYAL FAMILIES HAVE MORE THAN THREE, UP TO EIGHT} Princess/Prince: ''' '''Current status: Other notable members: Can you make a Felsoul? STATS FELSOULS SPECIALISE IN; YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Fellspirit Fellspirit resides in the second most largest plains North of Pandemonium. They're the neutral clan, not wanting to choose sides on who their loyalty belongs to. They're a simple clan with a simple kingdom, relying on their intelligence and speed as they train. The size of the kingdom is about the size of Canada, large as hell. King {Current}: Sathanus The current king of Fellspirit, he took the throne from his father by killing him in front of his people as his coronation. He thrives to make his kingdom as stable as it is, as well as keeping it neutral for the sake of his trade routes. He is an intelligent king as he is powerful. Queen {Current}: Iyzebel As cruel as she is beautiful, she's the tactician of the relationship. Iyzebel is the one that trains the troops and makes sure they are fit to fight in the honor of their beloved king. She has a passion for weapons and rules her kingdom beside her king with an iron fist. Iyzebel is loyal to her husband as he is to her. Princess {Current}: '''Jezebel The first born, she takes after her mother with her love of swords, preferably ones embedded with her blue flames. She is respected by all, but isn't the favorite more so because she is not male. Though she acts like a tomboy to please her father, it is not enough. The crown was therefore in store for one of her younger brothers whom will prove themselves in battle when the day comes. Usually seen with her mother in the barracks. '''Prince {Current}: Demitry The second oldest and potential candidate for the crown. He's the magic user of the group and prefers blood magic to weapons. He's the least respected by the subjects for his mockery of them, but he is the favorite child. He's intelligent in politics and tactics, a swell combination of his father and mother. Usually seen conducting experiments with vials of blood he acquired. Prince {Current}: Mortimer Second favorite child and moderately respected by the citizens of Fellspirit. Mortimer is a dick and feels superior to most because of his abilities to wield a weapon and produce magic. He isn't interested in politics but loves to rush into battle with his older sister instead of having his nose in a book like his older brother. Mortimer tends to blow smoke into Demitry's face to get a rise out of him. Prince {Current}: '''Grey The loner of the children. He keeps to himself and loves to learn more about the other Seven kingdoms. Even if his kingdom is neutral, he thinks they should fight against the new order. Grey doesn't dare tell anyone though, that could possibly result in him being a former prince. '''Princess {Current}: '''Raven The youngest of the children, not much of a fighter but is well-trained. She is the out-going wannabe trophy wife that wants nothing to do with violence unless there is no other option. Raven praises her father for keeping the neutrality so they're in in constant battle. She cannot wait for the day she gets married off. '''Current status: '''Very stable and neutral, they keep to themselves since they have ties to both the former Queen and current King. '''Other notable members: Can I be a Fellspirit? For now, you cannot be apart of the royal family. But if you wish to be a noble or commoner of the kingdom, go right ahead. FELLSPIRIT SPECIALIZES IN: SPEED INTELLIGENCE YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Val'kyr King : ' '''Queen : ' '''Prince/Princess: Current Status: ''' '''Other notable members: Can you make a Val'kyr? STATS VAL'KYR SPECIALIZES IN: YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Marrow King : ' '''Queen : ' '''Prince/Princess: Current Status: ''' '''Other notable members: Can you make a Marrow? For now, you cannot be apart of the royal family. But if you wish to be a noble or commoner of the kingdom, go right ahead. STATS MARROW SPECIALIZES IN: POWER BODY MODIFICATIONS YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Escrow King : ' '''Queen : ' '''Prince/Princess: Current Status: ''' '''Other notable members: Can you make a Escrow? For now, you cannot be apart of the royal family. But if you wish to be a noble or commoner of the kingdom, go right ahead. STATS ESCROW SPECIALIZES IN: WEAPONS BEAST TAMING YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN.